


Love Potion #9: The Sequel

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, fluff at the end, reader self doubt, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life could be like a movie... except it isn't. But maybe you can find that classic movie ending with a love potion you find in the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Potion #9: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous requested: If you aren’t insanely busy, could you please do an Adam one? Maybe where y/n accidentally takes a love potion but it has no affect on her bc she’s secretly in love with him already so she tries to keep it a secret from him but he saw her drink it & he’s just like “wHAT DID YOU DRINK? TELL ME, THIS IS SeRIoUS! YOU COULD /DIE/??” and then he somehow finds out which ends in fluff or something?? Or just anything with Adam would be appreciated, tbh. Thank you in advance, your writing is amazing! ♥♥

After hours of searching through the books in the extensive bunker library, you finally had your answer. The bottle that had been found in an old box somewhere was filled with a love potion. You hadn’t even known potions existed, much less love potions.   
 ****

  
You were happy with this  answer though, it was just the thing you needed right about now. Two out of the three other people living in the bunker along with you were your good friends, family even. Although they were sometimes melodramatic and a little cutthroat, you loved them. And this was a completely platonic sort of love too, of course. The third person you lived with, Adam, was another story though. 

You swear to the God who didn’t even care anymore that you’ve loved (and this was certainly not platonic love) him since the first day you laid eyes on him. It was sickening, really. Sometimes the thoughts you had about him and what the two of you could be together were so sweet they were nearly enough to rot your teeth.   
  
Your life could probably be a movie… that is accept for one small problem. Your story would always be one about unrequited love. On second thought, no one would watch your movie. People only like happy endings. Even you didn’t want to stick around to see the end. You knew how it would go. Either you would forever be stuck in a state of pining, always wanting what you could never have, or, Adam would find out about your feelings and would hate you, and you would still spend the rest of your life pining after him. Only with the latter option there was the addition of the bottomless pit of self hatred you’d probably fall into after losing what relationship you did have with him.   
  
This was exactly why you were so relieved when you found the love potion. This was your ticket out, your chance at freedom from the spell Adam had you under (example a of a cheesy thought you frequently had in regards to him). Well… if you can consider going under a new spell (literally) to be freedom.

That was right. You were going to drink the love potion. After you did that, maybe you’d take a walk around town and BOOM! You were going to find yourself someone else to oogle over. The effects wouldn’t last forever, and this way you can be in a blissful state of being rather than the miserable one you’re in now. You grabbed your coat from the rack and looked at the bottle, thinking over your plan one more time. Sure, there were lots of things that could go wrong, but hey, what did you honestly have to lose?

Making sure no one was in the surrounding area, you popped the cork open and tipped your head back, drinking the liquid that was surprisingly foul smelling. You had to grab the counter for stability, feeling like you were ready to puke. Man, love really does come at a price.

You were just about to leave when you heard footsteps on the stairs. You froze momentarily, unsure of what to do. You grabbed for the door quickly in an attempt to escape, but a hand on your shoulder stopped you. You cringed, but refused to turn around, especially not when you didn’t even know who was behind you.

“Y/N?” Asked a familiar voice. You knew it was Adam; you were able to tell instantly. You didn’t want to turn around. You weren’t exactly sure what the effects of this love potion were, and honestly, you didn’t want to find out with Adam. For all you knew this stuff could make you want to jump his bones right then and there. “Are you okay?” He asked when you didn’t answer. You didn’t speak though, you didn’t trust your own voice not to give you away.

“What’s wrong? Why wont you say anything?” He questioned you, sounding worried. After another moment you felt the hand that was still on your shoulder spin you around so that you were now face to face with Adam. Your eyes widened, waiting for something to happen… but nothing did. At first you suspected that the potion was a fluke but, no, you knew what was going on here. Of course it wouldn’t do anything, you were already in love with him. It wasn’t like the potion could create a feeling anywhere as real as true love (God, you cringed just thinking about it) and so it did nothing. You let out a sigh of relief.

“What’s that in your hand? Is that- is that the bottle we found the other day? Where did the stuff inside go? Y/N please tell me that you didn’t drink it,” he said looking down at the bottle, sounding panicked.

“I- uh,” you stuttered, unsure of how you should answer. It wasn’t like you could really lie, and besides, that was the only bottle that had been found, there was no more. Your plan was officially ruined now.

“Oh my God. You did, didn’t you? Do you even know what was in there? It could have been a deadly poison or a really strong sleeping serum or-”

“Adam-” you began, trying to get him to stop. He was working himself up and you couldn’t let it go on.

“No, this is serious!” He exclaimed, interrupting you. “YOU COULD DIE! I could lose-”

“Adam, stop!” You shouted, effectively shutting him up. He opened his mouth as if to say something more but shut it after you gave him a look. “I know what was in the bottle. It was… it was a love potion,” you admitted, casting your eyes down to the ground, too ashamed to look up at him.

“What? Why would you knowingly drink a love potion?” He asked, his voice much softer than it had been before. You could almost hear a twinge of pain in it, though you were unsure why.

“I was going to try to fall in love with a stranger.” You were determined to tell Adam only as much as you had to.

“But… why? And why did nothing happen when you looked at me?” You looked up and your eyes locked with his. His voice sounded so sad and you couldn’t for the life of you understand why. Maybe it was because he already knew the answer to his question. He looked so confused though and you just weren’t sure.

“Don’t you get it?” You asked, feeling a lump form in your throat. “I’m already in love with you.”

You both stared at each other in silence. You were just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to yell at you some more or walk away or…

“Y/N?” Adam asked, his voice low but soft.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

You were unable to move even as he was leaning in to lightly press his lips against yours. His lips were gentle, albeit a little chapped. By the time you were able to comprehend what was actually happening, you could feel him starting to move away. Not wanting the feeling to end, you grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him back, his lips colliding with yours once again. After only a second his arms were wrapped around your back, bringing the two of you impossibly closer. You broke apart after a little while, having to come up for air.

“Was that… okay?” He asked hesitantly. You had to restrain the urge to roll your eyes.

“I just told you that I’m in love with you. It was more than okay for me. But what about you?”

“It was perfect,” he breathed before leaning in to press another kiss to your lips. “I love you too,” he mumbled into your mouth.

You guessed your life really was like a movie after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find more of my fics at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> [Reblog link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/122757962235/love-potion-9-the-sequel)


End file.
